Katie Bowman
| image = Katiebowman.jpg | imagecaption = | aka = * Katie Sullivan * Emilia Gould * Laura Dalton | born = late 1970s or early 1980s | age = mid thirties | gender = Female | type = | status = Unknown | profession = * Club Owner (formerly) * Resistance Fighter (in secret) * Seattle Refugee Advocate | affiliation = * Resistance | family = * Will Bowman (husband) * Madeline Kenner (sister) * Bram Bowman (son) * Charlie Bowman (son) † * Gracie Bowman (daughter) * un-named (father) * Hudson Kenner (nephew) | seasons = Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 | appearance = | first appearance = "Pilot" | last appearance ="What Goes Around" | episode count = 36 | portrayed by = Sarah Wayne Callies }} is a wife and mother looking after her family during a difficult time in occupied Los Angeles. She is much more than she initially appears to be and will go to great lengths to protect her family, and to do what she sees as her duty. Background A little is known about Katie's life before The Arrival; her father was a Captain in the US Navy when she and Will married and she implies that he wasn't too happy about his daughter marrying "an enlisted army grunt"Katie Bowman, to Snyder in the episode "Yoknapatawpha" (the grunt being Will). It's also known that she owns a club (The Yonk) that had to shut down because of The Arrival. Proxy Alan Snyder uses this to force the family to side with The Hosts and to collaborate, in the episode "Pilot". Under Occupation Katie lost contact with her young son Charlie Bowman after The Arrival, she believes he's still alive. Katie works for the Resistance but Will, her husband who's ex-military and law enforcement, isn't aware of that, it's not clear why Katie initially kept her involvement with The Resistance from Will, especially as Broussard, her immediate contact with them, seems to know both Will and Katie. In the episode "Pilot", Katie tries to buy insulin for her nephew Hudson, when this fails she steals some from the hospital for him. When Will, her husband is captured by The Occupation while trying to find Charlie he's forced to take a job with them, hoping to use that to find his son. Katie immediately tells The Resistance about Will's job and then continues to feed them information she gets from Will about his work. Relationships * Broussard * Quayle * Madeline Kenner * Will * Abraham Bowman Gallery Katie and Gracie.JPG|Katie holds her daughter tight, in the episode "Blind Spot" Charlie Bowman's Ball.png|Charlie's ball, kept in Katie's box of treasures, hidden at The Yonk. Held in this picture by Will Bowman Book from Katie's Treasure Box.png|The paperback from Katie's box of treasures, hidden at The Yonk. Held here by Will Bowman. Photograph from Katies Treasure Box.png|The photograph from Katie's box of treasures, hidden at The Yonk. Held here by Will Bowman. References Category:Characters Category:Bowman family Category:Resistance Category:SRMA